


Can You Trust a Mechanical Heart?

by kirallie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor's stomach tested by watching Prompto's surgery, Imperial Prompto Argentum, M/M, MT Prompto Argentum, Poor Prompto Argentum, Spy Prompto Argentum, the Empire has no ethics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: When Noctis began high school the Empire decided they needed an agent closer to him. An MT unit close to being decommissioned due to low reactions to the Scourge was chosen and sent to Insomnia under cover.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 24
Kudos: 151





	1. ch1

_Disclaimer: Don’t own FFXV_

**Chapter 1**

He looked around the small apartment, feeling utterly lost. 05953234, no….he had a new designation now, a human name. Prompto had been feeling lost since he had been given his new mission. A mission! When he’d been summoned by Chief Besithia without the rest of his unit, he had assumed the time had come and he was to be decommissioned. It had been threatened enough times after all.

Instead he’d been thrown into intensive training of a very different kind, his normal lab times altered, everything he knew changed. It had been strange and scary, despite MT’s not being supposed to feel fear. He no longer spent hours every week hooked up to an IV filled with black sludge that made his body burn and left him feeling disconnected from it for hours or days. Instead there had been what the scientists had called ‘surgeries’ where he’d been strapped down but then he’d deactivated for some reason, would wake in a sterile room where tests were run.

They said he was no longer to be a standard unit and while combat training had still been a part of things, it had no longer been the main aspect. Infiltration, information gathering, memorisation, all of that had become important but the most important part had been how to act human. That had been the hardest part and he still thought he wasn’t any good, but he’d been pronounces passable enough.

He’d been given a fake family history, listing his ancestry as Lucian and Tenebraean, with his home being Lestallum. As the second biggest city in Lucis, it was easier to hide his history there, a small community would be too easy to track and find out that no one knew him. Every summer ‘vacation’ from school, he would return ‘home’ to visit ‘family’. In reality he would be taken to a base to debrief and for the further surgeries.

He would never become one with armour like he had been created for, instead the changes were all internal. With each surgery, more of the physical form would be replaced with the mechanical, all designed to be undetectable.

He had made it into the city and to the apartment that had been procured for his use. It had come furnished and with some things he hadn’t seen outside of videos and photos in training. He would have to ensure he knew everything well and as quickly as possible.

Tomorrow, the real mission began, he had to fool everyone that he was just another human ‘teenager’ attending the best school in the country on scholarship. Once was accepted then he had to get close to the Prince and somehow become his ‘friend’.

He was scared, he knew if he messed up the mission then he would be decommissioned for sure. This was his last chance to prove his worth to the Empire and if he failed…he would have disgraced his unit even further which meant it wouldn’t be a quick decommissioning. He had to prove he was worthy of the work they were putting into him; he had been created to serve the greater glory of the Empire, and he wanted to fulfil his duty.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He stood before the mirror, staring at the image it revealed. The uniform was better than the strange civilian clothing, but it still felt strange. He’d automatically ensured the uniform was perfect but then hesitated. All of the research he’d been shown, including surveillance photos of the school itself, showed that humans his age were what he’d heard soldiers call ‘sloppy’. It was hard but he forced himself to mess his hair up a bit, loosen the tie a little, and pull the shirt out a little from the trousers as well.

Having hair was still taking some getting used to, MT’s heads were kept very closely shaved until they fully converted. He’d been taught how to care for and ‘style’ it as well as having seen all the different ways civilians ‘styled’ it. He had to fit in, he just had to.

Once as satisfied as possible with his appearance he picked up the school bag that had been supplied and left the apartment, locking it behind him, walking the distance to the school easily.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis almost sprawled in his chair, bored out of his mind. The first day of high school and already it was more of the same; everyone either wanting to cosy up to the Prince, or completely ignored him for the same reason. He hated school but would private tutoring be any better? Not to mention history flat out bored him since he’d been spoon fed it since birth.

He glanced up as the door opened, another student walked in, whispers immediately starting up. He didn’t have to hear them to know what they were saying, all based off the guys appearance…Niff. Just because he was blond and had blue eyes….features also strong in those from Tenebrae, including the Oracle herself! And even some Lucians had fairer colouring. He looked…unsure, it was very subtle, but he was used to reading politicians…and Cor.

Of course, the only empty seat left was the one beside him and the other teen had noticed that, hesitant blue eyes meeting his. He nodded in return because what else was he meant to do? The class was full, and he had to sit somewhere. The blond approached and offered a lopsided kind of smile.

“Hi, I’m Prompto,” he offered as he sat.

“Noctis,” he returned even though it wasn’t needed, still the guy wasn’t fawning over him or giving him the cold shoulder and if he was going to be stuck beside him all year then at least polite conversation might make a nice change. There was something about the way he spoke… “You’re not from Insomnia.”

The blond blinked but then shrugged. “Lestallum, Dad’s from Tenebrae though, so yeah, weird accent. They wanted me to have a chance at a better education, so I got packed off here.”

Noctis nodded. Even if he’d attended a lower ranked school, it would have been better than one even in Lestallum, he’d seen the education statistics for the rest of Lucis and they were bad. He saw the blond tug at his tie uncomfortable and smirked slightly, he doubted his old school had a uniform. “You can loosen it a little more before anyone will comment,” he told him. His own was as loose as was allowed, he doubted anyone would actually say something if he took the horrid thing off but he didn’t want the other students snide comments over favouritism all over a tie. “And welcome to Insomnia,” he whispered as the teacher called them to order.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He’d met the Prince! He hadn’t even had to do anything to arrange the meeting. The last seat in the class had been the one beside him. What had been the chances of that? He’d even spoken with him which had felt strange.

He had been told that people in Insomnia looked down on those from outside, but he hadn’t detected any of that, if anything the Prince had seemed interested. He’d spent his entire existence learning to read the tones and body language of his superiors and the scientists, but the Prince wasn’t one of them. Were the tells the same?

He’d read everything there was on the Prince, Imperial intelligence and collected articles, even information from a spy in the Citadel. He still didn’t feel prepared for trying to get close to him but that was his mission and he could not fail.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis nodded as Prompto sat down beside him, a week in and he thought that maybe the blond was different from their classmates. He hadn’t tried asking about being a Prince or tried to force his company on him. He’d chat with him, but it was about classwork or answering his questions on the world outside the Wall. When he asked questions, it was about the living in the city or where to find certain places. It was different and nice.

“Join me for lunch?” he offered casually when the bell rang.

Prompto paused, looking up at him, startled. Noctis tried not to look nervous or anything but then Prompto offered a small smile. “Okay.” He picked his bag up and they left the classroom together, heading out onto the school grounds.

“Enjoying the city?” he asked as they sat to eat.

“It’s a big change,” Prompto admitted as he got out his own lunch. “Living on my own’s weird too but…I think I like it.”

“It is a big change,” Noctis agreed. Even with Iggy over all the time, it was strange living in the apartment, strange but good. “What’s your favourite thing about living here so far?”

Prompto paused to consider. “Other than being safe because of the Wall? Touch choice but…I love how alive the city is, at all hours. There’s just so many people, so much to see.”

Noctis nodded, pushing some well hidden veggies to the side, catching Prompto watching and he shrugged. “I don’t like vegetables.”

“So why pack them?”

“I don’t, Ignis, my Adviser does,” he grumbled.

“Swap?” Prompto offered an apple and Noctis nodded, fruit was better than vegetables.

“Thanks.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat on the couch and found himself smiling. He’d had lunch with the Prince, that had to be a good sign. He pulled out the phone to send his progress report, there wasn’t a lot yet but at least he could show some progress. It was a good start; the Prince didn’t want just another gawking classmate or someone out to use him to better their own position. He had to move slowly, it would take a lot of time before he’d be able to get any real information to send back, unless they truly were interested in what games the Prince played or that he tended to doze off in Lucian history classes?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis knew something was up with his charge and friend, but he hadn’t brought it up, letting Noctis come to him in his own time. He seemed more relaxed about school though which was good and Ignis hoped it meant he had finally made a friend. The school did its own background checks so for now there was no rush to have one run by the Crown.

So he wasn’t too surprised when he went to pick Noctis up and found him walking from the school with another student, the two talking quietly. The blond offered the Prince a quick grin before waving and ducking off through the crowds. That was good, he wasn’t trying to cosy up too much.

“Good afternoon Noctis.”

“Specs,” Noctis greeted, slipping into the car and then sighing when their eyes met. “His name is Prompto Argentum. He’s from Lestallum but his Dad’s from Tenebrae. His parents wanted him to have the chance of a better education so sent him to the city with a partial scholarship due to his grades. Happy?”

“He passed the schools’ checks so that is fine for now. Should you wish to pursue more than a school acquaintance then a deeper check will be needed,” Ignis warned.

“I know. He’s…he’s not like the others. Maybe because he’s not from Insomnia, he doesn’t look at me like they do.”

Ignis glanced in the rear-view mirror to see Noctis staring out at the city. “Well, take your time.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis laughed, seeing the startled look on Prompto’s face before the blond laughed too. “Here,” he offered a piece of the cake Ignis had packed him and Prompto hesitated, looking at Noctis for clarification so he nodded.

Prompto took it and bit in, eyes widening in surprise. “This is really good.”

“I’ll tell Specs you like it.”

“Specs?” Prompto asked, headed tilted slightly to the side.

“My Adviser, Ignis, I call him Specs because he wears glasses.”

“Oh, and he packed you cake?”

“He made it,” Noctis clarified. “He’s really into cooking.”

“Oh, well he’s great,” Prompto offered and Noctis nodded.

“I’ll tell him you said so.” He took a bite of his own piece. “Hey Prompto?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we…” he took a deep breath. “Are we friends?” he asked and Prompto stared at him before shrugging, looking away.

“Are we?” he asked quietly, something…vulnerable in his tone. “I…I’ve never had a friend before.”

Noctis swallowed and then hesitantly reached out to touch his arm. Prompto looked up at him with wide eyes and Noctis smiled at him. “Yeah, we’re friends,” he decided and Prompto grinned at him. “It’s complicated, because of who I am. You know the school did a background check, that it does for every student?”

“Yeah, drove my parents crazy,” Prompto shrugged, watching him curiously.

“Well, being my friend outside of just at school, a deeper check would need to be done. Once it clears we could exchange phone numbers, call, text, hang out at the arcade, eventually go to each other’s place if we want.”

Noctis was worried the whole thing would scare Prompto away but it had been almost two months and Ignis had been dropping rather pointed hints about better security checks. He was also worried that someone would see that Prompto wasn’t from Insomnia, that he was only half Lucian at all…and purposely wreck his check to keep him away.

“Okay,” Prompto agreed and Noctis relaxed a bit, one hurdle down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto immediately sent the alert that a deeper security check was to be run. He’d hidden his worry from the Prince, not wanting him to see it. he was terrified they would find something, that his cover would be blown or at least not pass well enough to be cleared for remaining close to the Prince. If that happened, then he would be taken by the Crown for interrogation and dismantling, to give them better insight into the program, or he would be decommissioned for failing his mission.

He was getting closer to the Prince, but he still didn’t think he had sent back any useful intel on him, though he had yet to be reprimanded so maybe it could be used for something. Life in Insomnia was beyond anything training had prepared him for, but he had adapted. He thought he was doing a good job at being a ‘teenager’ too. Keeping up his training was very difficult, but he did his best, it was why he ran everywhere. He just hoped his weapons skills wouldn’t deteriorate too badly before summer and he was tested.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched the two teens playing arcade games. Part of him was glad Noctis had finally made a friend while another part wasn’t sure about the kid. He seemed nice enough but how could they be sure he wasn’t trying to use Noctis? He hoped for Noct’s sake that the blond was genuine, he’d never seen him so relaxed around someone other than them before.

They were both socially awkward, isolated from classmates (Noct due to being the Prince and Prompto due to being from Lestallum), and massive dorks. Really, they couldn’t have picked a better option for a friend but Gladio wondered how long it would last. Prompto’s parents paid for his apartment and he had a scholarship to help pay for school…what would happen once high school was over? Would the kid look for work or further education in the city to stay friends or would he return home? If he did then they wouldn’t be allowed to communicate by anything except thoroughly checked letters for both their safety and the odds of a friendship surviving that were slim.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stood and grinned at Noctis as they grabbed their things. “We’re free!” he cheered, making Noctis chuckle softly. They left the classroom and headed out to where Ignis was waiting with the car. The first year of high school was done.

“Have a good day?” Ignis asked as they joined him.

“It’s even better now it’s done,” Prompto told him.

Ignis chuckled but started driving, heading for Noctis’ apartment. They headed up to find he had already set out snacks and drinks for their movie/game night. “When do you leave for Lestallum?” Ignis asked as Prompto snagged some chips before flopping on the couch.

“Day after tomorrow.”

“Why so soon?” Noctis asked, sounding a little...upset?

“Lestallum isn’t exactly close Noct, takes time to hitch and walk there and then back here so I have to leave soon if I want to spend any time with my parents.”

That had them both staring at him though he wasn’t sure why.

“You’re going to walk?” Noctis finally asked and Prompto nodded. “That’s…Specs?”

“Is that how you came to Insomnia?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah, how else was I going to get here?”

“Couldn’t someone drive you?” Ignis asked and he shook his head. “I see… I had better get a start on dinner, have fun.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis looked up as Ignis joined him. “Prom home safe?” he asked, and Iggy nodded, not that he’d expected anything else. “Ignis…”

“There is a Glaive mission leaving the same day, heading out passed Hammerhead. I have spoken with Captain Drautos, they will give Prompto a lift that far. Hopefully he can find a ride there.”

It was better than nothing but still…he’d seen the maps; it was a very long way to Lestallum and the distance between some of the Havens was dangerous for someone on foot. Yeah, Prompto had made it once but making the trip twice a year… if he got hurt out there…

“Can’t I just requisition a car and driver to take him?” Noctis grumbled.

“You’d have to speak with your Father or the Marshal about that, but I doubt it, unless they can come up with some kind of business in or near the city.”

Noctis nodded, unfortunately, protecting his friend wouldn’t be a good enough reason for most. He could understand why, they couldn’t just use Crown resources to ferry people about but Prompto was his friend and he was worried about him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto tipped his head and then stopped walking, waiting. The sound grew closer and then the dropship moved to hover, the ramp lowering. He shouldered his bag better and walked towards it, ignoring the other MT’s that moved to ensure he boarded. He stepped into an empty set of restraints, having to hold on with one hand since he lacked the extra bulk of armour to hold him securely. He closed his eyes, resting, knowing he would get very little once they arrived.

The pitch of the engines changed after a while and he opened his eyes, waiting until the ship powered down, the restraints lifting and then he followed the others out. He saw the waiting scientists and turned towards them, seeing a soldier also join the group.

“Unit 05953234 reporting as ordered,” he stated levelly.

“It looks so…human,” the soldier stated, and he found himself having to fight the urge to reply.

A year of living as a human may have started instilling some bad, not to mention dangerous, habits.

“Of course, how else was it to succeed in its mission?” one of the scientists sneered. “Debrief it first then we shall begin our work.”

“Follow me,” the soldier ordered and Pr..234 obeyed.

They entered a metallic room and he wasn’t told to sit so he stood at attention and answered every question asked with complete honesty, staring straight at the wall. It was easy to fall back on his training, to let himself become detached from what was happening.

A few hours later he lay naked on a surgical table, feeling the restraints tighten on his limbs, heard the monitors being turned on, felt the pinch of an IV being inserted. The table was cold, but the air was colder as masked scientists approached, instruments in hand. Everything became fuzzy and then he shut down.

_TBC…_


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 2**

He sat, staring out the window at the people just living their lives in the city. He ached, deep inside, had since the last surgery. It didn’t affect his functioning though, so it wasn’t important. It felt stranger being back in Insomnia now than it had when he had first arrived last year.

Prompto moved away from the window and picked up his phone, hesitating, but in the end he sent the text to the Prince, letting him know he was back. School started in three days and he wondered if the Prince would want to see him before then. Sure enough, not ten minutes later he got a response asking to meet up the next day at the arcade, so he agreed.

He unpacked the bag he had taken, not that anything within had been used, it had been for appearances only. He checked out the food and made a list of what he needed, before grabbing his wallet, phone, keys, and bags for the shopping. He didn’t have a lot to buy, it was mostly for when the Prince wanted to come to the apartment, but some of it was for him.

The last surgery had replaced something inside him, he didn’t know exactly what, but he couldn’t eat much food at all now, and the softer the better. They had given him a nutrient rich liquid while he was there as well as a list of things to avoid and what he could eat. He’d heard them talking, they had wanted to exchange it all, but he had to eat to appear human. No one could suspect what he was or else he would fail his mission.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis shifted in place as he spotted Prompto approaching, the blond weaving around the people on the street to reach him. “Hey,” he offered, and Prompto smiled.

“Hey,” he returned.

Noctis frowned slightly at his response. “You okay?” he asked, worried. Maybe…he didn’t want to be there? But Prompto had texted him first…

“Yeah, sorry, guess I’m, more tired than I thought,” he shrugged, running a hand through his hair. Then he smiled. “It’s great to see you, I missed you.”

Noctis relaxed at that and smiled back. “Missed you too. You sure you wanna do this? If you’re too tired we can meet up later.”

“Nah, I missed this. Come on, let’s go beat some high scores.”

Noctis laughed and led the way inside.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched the boys as they played games. The first week of school was done and while they didn’t have much homework they were making the most of the time to just have fun. He glanced at the list he’d been given by a hesitant Prompto, making sure he only made something that used the ingredients on the list.

He was worried about the blonds’ health; he shouldn’t have just become unable to eat foods like that, to be incapable of eating most solid food… there had to be a reason behind it. Was he sick? If he was, he didn’t look it…yet. Unless maybe he’d been hurt and didn’t want to tell them? It was a long way to Lestallum and back, a lot could happen to a traveller, especially a teenager on their own. A bad enough injury to his abdomen could have affected his ability to digest food, at the least. Even after only a year of knowing the younger boy, he knew that Prompto wouldn’t speak of it, because he wouldn’t want to worry them, especially Noctis.

He was a little quieter too, which could indicate either injury or illness, although he was always happy to do whatever Noctis wanted. Prompto very rarely suggested what to do, going along with what Noctis wanted. A lot of people did that but with Prompto it felt different, that he wasn’t ‘sucking up’ to Noctis but that he genuinely didn’t care what they did together, that he just enjoyed spending time with a friend.

Ignis finished the food and went to serve it to them, catching the worried look Noctis threw at Prompto for the change in diet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio watched Prompto, having been alerted by Ignis to the changes. He seemed the same to him, other than the change in diet. That first week or so he’d probably just been missing his family and getting used to Insomnia again. A few months in and he was fine, helping Noct keep his science grades up while also playing around, helping Noctis get time to just be a teenager. Prompto had even told Noctis no when the kid had tried to get out of training to spend time with him, had told him it was important so he would be safe.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis took the list that he had gotten from Ignis and headed for the medical wing of the Citadel. He would not give them any information on the boy, on the first friend his son had ever made, at least nothing that would give away his identity. But he shared Ignis’ concern for the teen and if there was something more that could be done for him, then Regis would see it done. It was thanks to Prompto that his son smiled more, that he tried harder at school, had become happier.

“Your Majesty!” the young nurse on duty leapt to his feet and Regis smiled gently.

“I am not wounded or ill, I need to speak with Doctor Albero about something.”

“Of course Sire.” He moved to summon the doctor and soon the elderly woman was walking down the hall towards them.

Marcia Albero had been one of his Father’s physicians, had cared for him for much of his life, had kept Noctis alive after the attack when he was a child… everyone listened when she spoke. She no longer performed surgery herself, but she would watch over those doing so to give advice. He didn’t know what they would do when she finally retired.

“Your Majesty,” she bowed her head, grey hair cropped short for convenience sake, at least that was what she had told him when he was a child. “How can I help you?” there was no flattery or over deference that many showed.

He playfully offered his arm and she scoffer, walking better than he did despite being so much older. They went to her office and she locked the door as he took a seat.

“Well then young one, what is it?” she asked as she took her own seat and he passed over the list of dietary restrictions and allowed foods.

“Can you tell me what may have caused such changes to a teenagers diet? And no, it is not Noctis. The boy ate normally before leaving the city but has returned with these restrictions from a stay in Lestallum.”

“The Prince’s friend?” she asked, and he sighed, making her chuckle. “No need to confirm or deny. Noctis spoke of the boy with me when I last saw him, it is good to see him so excited over a friend. This is…concerning. Has this hypothetical teenager shown any symptoms of ill health?”

“Not to my knowledge, he was apparently a little quieter than normal for a few weeks but that could be attributed to the travel and return to school.”

“Hmm…” she moved to her computer and he let her work. “All of the diseases or genetic causes would have either shown up younger or would be giving him more symptoms,” she finally said. “The most likely cause is injury. You say he was in Lestallum?” she clarified, and he nodded. “That is good and likely how he survived at all. Lestallums’ doctors are some of the best when it comes to traumatic injuries. The only difference in treatment would have been the lack of curatives which depending on how old the injury was when he reached help, could have healed him fully or have been of very little help.”

Regis nodded; he knew very well how they lost their effectiveness the older an injury was. That had been the problem with Noctis’ recovery. “How bad would the injury have been?” he asked.

“Very bad, abdominal wounds are tricky, with lots of organs. From this,” she indicated the lists, “I’d say he likely lost an organ or two, none of the utterly vital ones obviously but some that help with digestion. There are ways to redirect the digestive tract and I know medical technologies from the Empire have made their way into Lucis that can help with organ damage and loss. If he’s been discharged and allowed to travel then he’s as healed as he’ll get. If he’s showing no signs of discomfort or illness then likely he truly is alright and will live a normal life. Though, if he is injured or ill, I’d suggest bringing him here rather than a public hospital since we have more knowledge of the medical practices used in the rest of Lucis.”

It was a relief to hear and he would pass word back to the boys. Eventually, he would like to meet Prompto himself but there was no rush.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto grabbed his bag and glanced down at the street from the window, looking for the car. He still didn’t really understand the point of celebrating the day a human was born but his had been listed as his production date, October 25th, M.E. 735. Noctis had insisted they celebrate, especially since it was a Saturday. He would be spending the weekend at his apartment…

He…something was happening to him that he didn’t understand. He had always referred to Noctis as the Prince in his thoughts, because that was who he was. So why lately did he have trouble thinking of him like that? He had been warned, that continual exposure to the Prince would make it easy to begin to empathise with the enemy, and he couldn’t let himself do that. He had to remember it was all a lie, they thought he was human. If they ever found out what he was, they would kill him at least, and there was a lot worse they could do to him.

He was an MT, the enemy, he had no place in their world, not really. He just had to remember that. His loyalty was to the Empire and his creator.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Happy Birthday!” they cheered, Ignis setting down an ice cream cake on the table. It wasn’t the normal kind of cake he’d make for a birthday, but it was the best option so that Prompto could really enjoy it. hearing from the King that the Citadel doctors believed the changes due to a severe injury had been horrifying but also a relief as it meant he was alright now; he had been treated and would not deteriorate.

Prompto stared at them blankly for a second, as if he didn’t know how to respond, but then he smiled. “Thanks.”

“Come on, cake and presents!” Noctis grabbed his wrist, pulling Prompto further into the room to see a few wrapped parcels on the table.

“For me?” he asked, eyes wide, and Noctis grinned at him.

“Yeah Prom, for you, it’s your birthday after all.”

“Indeed,” Ignis smiled kindly at him. Sometimes Prompto’s reactions had him wondering just what his relationship with his parents was like. He had spent all summer with them which would seem to indicate they were close and yet when it came to things like Birthdays… maybe he was reading too much into it?

Prompto looked utterly shocked by the game system and games they had bought for him. Perhaps it was a little more than they should have spent, but he should have one of his own. Ignis had seen his apartment and while it had everything he needed, it lacked in any ‘luxuries’. While Prompto didn’t seem to be struggling for money, he also didn’t have much extra and what he did have, he tended to spend out with Noctis. He was stubborn about money, insisting on paying his way, and while it frustrated Noctis at times, it was also good. Though there were times that it was okay to let Noctis pay and they were trying to show him that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Anyone who knew him would be shocked to find him in bed but awake with how much he loved sleep and yet…his mind was churning too much. It wasn’t possible, was it?

Prom was his best friend, the person he could tell anything, and he couldn’t be thinking of him like that. It would ruin everything! He’d watched Prompto, to see who he might be interested in, and his traitorous hormones and stuff had definitely noticed that he never paid attention to anyone…except him. He groaned and pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. He did not have a crush or more on Prompto! He couldn’t! It could ruin everything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto was confused by Noctis. He’d caught him watching him and had been concerned but no, it wasn’t suspicious at all. He was definitely better at surveillance than the Prince. He’d watched him in return, marked exactly what Noctis was paying attention to, and compared it to the behaviour of their classmates. It had taken time to put it all together, but he was pretty sure that the Prince of Lucis was attracted to him beyond just being ‘friends’.

He wasn’t sure what to do with that knowledge and…he hadn’t reported it. He knew what they would say anyway, use it, act as if it was returned to get even closer. He just… he didn’t want to do it, to hurt Noctis that way. And he should absolutley report that, but something stopped him. What was happening to him? He had his orders, keeping back intel would do nothing except get him in trouble, he knew there was a highly placed agent within the Citadel. If his information every contradicted theirs or left out something he should know that they reported… and yet he’d found himself leaving small things out or changing them slightly. Was that treason?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis high fived Prompto and his best friend grinned at him before they moved back into position. It was amazing how well they worked together in sport and it made him wonder if they’d work as well in a fight. He was one member short for his Retinue…would Prompto be interested? Would he want to stay for life? To learn to fight? Part of him really hoped he would while another wanted him safe and away from fighting. Which still meant staying in Insomnia would be better than living outside of the Wall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis saw the two teens sprawled together, Noctis’ legs over Prompto’s lap, the blonds’ head back on the couch, eyes shut, and body relaxed. They were fast asleep, one of Prompto’s hands resting on Noctis’ stomach. It had taken a while to realise what was happening, at least on Noctis’ end, and he wasn’t sure how to take it.

Honestly, Noctis having a crush on his only chosen friend wasn’t entirely surprising. They were teenagers after all, such things were normal. But Noctis was a Prince, heir to the Throne, and that complicated matters. Prompto’s mixed heritage would not go over well with many who believed Lucian meant Insomnia only and only saw Tenebrae as an Imperial province now. Then there was the fact he carried no noble blood either. The general population may actually like that, the Prince and the Commoner.

The biggest obstacle was Prompto himself. Ignis thought he was aware of Noctis’ feelings but he seemed confused by them, and he had not given any indication of if it was one sided or reciprocated. Heartbreak was part of growing up, but he was enough of a romantic to hope that maybe Prompto would return Noctis’ affections. At least he never pushed Noct away when he sought out physical contact, as proved by their sleeping positions.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Prompto,” Gladio called out and the younger boy turned to look at him curiously. Gladio fell into step beside him, heading for the elevator.

“What can I do for you?”

“You’re leaving next week, right?”

“Yeah,” Prompto grinned, obviously happy to be going to see his parents for the summer, leaving them with a sulking Prince.

“There’s a Glaive team heading out to Meldacio, there’s a spot for you in their van, they can’t take you all the way to Lestallum, but they can drop you at the turn off.”

Prompto stared at him, blinking in shock. “What?”

“Look, I get you don’t want to talk about what happened, but we’re all worried about you on the road alone like that. That you got hurt so badly to affect…well. The King and Marshal agreed and Captain Drautos knows about giving you a life. When it’s time to come back you just have to call, and we’ll work it out.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,

It took Prompto a second to work it out, they thought he had been badly injured last year when travelling and that was why he now had dietary limits. That…actually worked well as a cover. He would have to inform his superiors but at least they weren’t dropping him in the city itself. “Are you sure it’s no trouble?” he asked and Gladio clapped him on the shoulder.

“No trouble at all blondie.”

“Okay, thanks.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto waved to the Glaive as they closed the doors and drove away. Once the van was out of sight he left the road to head for the pickup point. He boarded the dropship and settled in for the short trip. The debriefing went the same as the year before except this time…this time he didn’t tell them everything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto stared at his reflection, running a finger over the scars on his abdomen. They had liked the cover story the Lucians had assumed for his dietary issues and since no one had seen him shirtless, they had added in scars that would match such injuries and the surgeries needed to save his life.

The actual surgeries they had performed had left no scarring on the surface, but he ran a finger down the centre of his chest where he knew the incision had been. He felt strange but was it all in his head? He pressed his hand down, feeling his heart beating away except...it wasn’t his heart. They had replaced it and his lungs this time to increase his physical endurance. He could hold his breath a lot longer, the new lungs making better use of every scrap of oxygen, the new heart far more efficient.

For the first time…the surgeries didn’t make him feel better about his place in the Empire. He took in a shaky breath and yanked his shirt on, heading downstairs, almost running to get to Noctis’ apartment.

Security didn’t even blink when he entered the building and headed up the elevator. He got out on the right floor and knocked on the door, not even knowing if anyone was inside. Thankfully, the door opened, revealing a wary Prince but the wariness melted away and he grinned.

“You’re back!”

He…he looked so happy to see him and Prompto half fell through the doorway.

“Prom?” he sounded alarmed now and Prompto wrapped himself around him, holding on tight, feeling Noctis’ arms wrap around him in return. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he heard him murmur. Noctis shifted and Prompto moved with him, letting the Pri…letting Noct move them to the couch. “I’m here Prompto,” Noctis whispered and Prompto lifted his head to meet his eyes. “What’s happened? Are you okay?”

“I…” he couldn’t say it, the words wouldn’t come.

It would be suicide to tell him, either the Crown would kill him or the Empire. To see Noctis look at him in hate and disgust, the very idea hurt. So instead he leant in and pressed his lips to Noctis’, feeling him freeze in shock before he kissed back. He didn’t understand what Noctis made him feel but kissing was nice.

He wouldn’t let the Empire hurt him, he would protect Noctis…and Iggy and Gladio too cause Noctis needed them. He would have to find a way to lie more in his reports, to leave things out or change them. Make them underestimate Noctis so if they ever attacked, Noctis would survive.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis held on tight to Prompto, feeling him trembling. The kiss had been a shock but a wonderful one. He hadn’t said a thing to him, hadn’t been sure what Prompto felt for him, if there was anything beyond being close friends, even though sometimes Prompto’s actions had given him hope. There was no misinterpreting a kiss though.

Something had upset him, but he wouldn’t push. Maybe he’d fought with his parents? Or seen something bad on the trip home? Noctis was just glad he’d gotten home early and been there to answer the door.

_TBC…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took 2 years for Prompto to fully commit to Noctis’ protection, to turn on his creators. I figure after 15years of brainwashing and training, then the vacation spent back in their hands, the knowledge of what they’ll do to him if he disobeys, it would take time for him to be able to begin to disobey, to want to.


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 3**

Noctis shifted, feeling the warm weight of another body pressed against his side, an arm slung across his hips, and he smiled sleepily. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Prompto in the low light coming through the curtains. The blond was still asleep, face relaxed, breathing deep. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that Prompto wanted to be with him, even after a year since their first kiss.

He had never learnt what had upset Prom so much that day and he’d never pushed. Prompto didn’t talk much about his family and Noctis forced himself to respect that, Ignis had suggested that maybe there was some kind of tension between them, and Noct thought he might be right.

Prompto would be leaving tomorrow…okay later today to go see his family. Once again, he was being given a lift part way by the Glaive, Drautos just giving a knowing smirk when he’d asked about Prompto. As selfish as it was, he really hoped it was Prom’s last trip, that he’d just stay in Insomnia from now on. High School was done, Noctis wasn’t being forced to move back to the Citadel…yet, but he was expected to take on more duties. That would mean less time together but at least Prompto was staying in Insomnia.

Noctis would love to move him permanently into his apartment but while his Dad would allow it, others would cause trouble. Dating for Royalty was complicated, to put it mildly. Technically, Prompto spending the night, especially in his bed, should not be happening. He didn’t care though, and it wasn’t like they were doing anything more than sleeping, well okay there was some kissing and touching but nothing more.

They’d only been together a year, despite being friends for longer, and they both had to get used to physical contact. Neither of them was ready for more than they had at the moment. Though he had finally seen Prom without his shirt…had seen the scars left by whatever had happened to him, but Prompto had seen the scars on his back too and hadn’t flinched from them. It had felt strange…but also nice when he had gently traced them and then kissed them, no one ever touched the scars except his doctors.

Prompto stirred, nose wrinkling, and then his eyes slowly blinked open. “World endin’?” he mumbled.

“What?”

“Still dark ‘n you’re aw’ke,” he yawned, rolling onto his side.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “I’m not that bad,” he grumbled.

Prompto just smiled sleepily and kissed him. “Too early, sleep more.” He cuddled in and closed his eyes and Noctis smiled, wrapping an arm around him before closing his own eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“He kid,” Nyx greeted him with a wave and Prompto smiled, tossing his bag to the Glaive when he motioned for it, accepting the hand up into the truck.

“Thanks,” he sat beside him as the rest of the team filed in, those he’d met before greeting him.

“Congratulations on graduation,” Crowe offered from her seat. “What’s next?”

“My parents agreed to keep paying for the apartment as long as I pay everything else. So job hunting I guess and I’m looking into photography classes.”

“Nice,” she grinned.

He shrugged. “I like taking photos and No…Prince Noctis seems to think I’m good.”

Taking photos helped keep his aim and dealt with any urges to shoot when he didn’t have access to a weapon and shooting in the city would be very bad. He was sure that the spy in the Citadel was a member of the Glaive, it was just too convenient that he was always able to get a lift close to his pick-up point but there were too many in the Glaive to narrow it down. If he could work that out then he’d have something to give the King and he’d know who to avoid to get a meeting with him. He’d met the King at graduation but only very briefly and it had been nerve wracking, he’d spent the whole time feeling like the King could see right through him.

Travelling with the Glaive teams wasn’t so bad at least, they camped on Haven’s at night and he was treated like one of them, pulling his own weight in camp and sleeping among them. The comrade, joking, singing…it was nothing like anything he had experienced at the facility or on the bases he was taken to. Did even the human Imperial troops not have friendships in the ranks? Or was it just kept well out of sight?

When the van pulled over, he wanted so badly to say something, but he couldn’t. He just got out and waved goodbye, wondering how many of them would return from their mission alive.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor heard the familiar sound of a dropship’s engines and guided his bird out of sight, tracking it. When it lowered he dismounted and moved in on foot to see what was going on. What he saw had him tensing, calling Kotetsu to hand. He knew that blond hair from seeing the two together, and the timing was right, Noctis’ friend was on his way home to Lestallum. Damn it! They had a leak somewhere, the Prince’s civilian best friend was a prime target, should anything happen to Argentum… the boy was thankfully smart enough to not attempt putting up a fight as he was surrounded by MT’s, obediently going with them.

The Glaive team that had likely given him a lift would be long gone by now and there were no other troops in the area. He’d have to follow the ship and rescue the boy single handily, not the hardest mission he’d ever had, but it wouldn’t be easy. When they got back to Insomnia, he’d personally see to getting him some training, in escape and evasion at the least. He doubted they would start in on torture immediately, not with a civilian, but if he kept quiet then it would happen.

He got back on his Chocobo and began to follow the ship, changing course when he realised which base they were heading for, taking a different approach that had better cover.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He lay on the surgical table, strapped down tightly, using everything he knew to keep his breathing steady, his expression blank. He couldn’t let them know how terrified he was, what would they take this time? He stared up at the ceiling and then blinked, was he hallucinating? No…there was slight movement, light blue eyes looking right at him…someone was hidden in the crawlspace…no Imperial would be hiding up there which meant it was over, if they hadn’t worked out what was going on yet, they would soon, and they would know what he was.

Prompto remained still, keeping quiet, he should inform the scientists, but he didn’t. He’d made his choice, his loyalty was to Noctis, and giving a Lucian away would betray that loyalty. He let his gaze move from vent to stare directly upward.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor mentally swore when he found Argentum, naked and restrained in a lab. That was not good. The kid was doing a good job of not showing how terrified he had to be as they moved around preparing surgical equipment. He blinked as the kid looked right at him, wondering if he could see him and he realised he could when Prompto deliberately shifted his gaze away, good. He doubted he knew who was in the crawlspace but obviously it would be someone who didn’t belong and therefore possible help. He watched as something was injected and the boys’ eyes closed, body limp.

He took in the odds and they weren’t good, security in the room was tight, armed MT’s lining the walls and…automated weapons in the corners, they weren’t taking any chances with their prize. He could do it, but without Argentum being hit? And getting him out unconscious would make things even harder.

What were they going to do to him? He could understand interrogation, holding the kid as ransom, something like that. Screens lit up, showing scans, and Cor shifted slightly to try and get a better look, careful not to make any noise. He’d seen enough medical scans to know there was something not right about the ones he was seeing, and he wished that he could make out what they were saying.

The door opened and suddenly the security made sense, Research Chief Verstael Besithia did not leave Niflheim so what was he doing at the Tollhends Stronghold? He studied the scans, speaking with the scientists or surgeons, then again with the Empire they could be both. One approached Argentum with a scalpel and there was nothing Cor could do but watch, even more MT’s had appeared with Besithia and in such cramped quarters… he would have to wait for a chance to make a move.

He was glad for his iron stomach as they cut the kid open, slicing through skin, muscle…his eyes widened as they exposed his internal organs…what was that? His heart sank as he took in everything he was seeing…no, it wasn’t going to be a rescue mission. How could he tell Noctis?

Besithia leant over, examining Argentum’s internal whatever they were because there was no way some of that was real internal organs, but they weren’t metal either. He spoke with them and then Argentum was stitched up carefully. The strap across his forehead was undone and his head turned to the side, the scalpel coming out again to make a careful incision in the skin. As part of his skull was exposed, Cor looked away briefly as it was removed as well. He took a deep breath and looked back, seeing as…parts were lined up. What were they doing to him…it?

His hands clenched into fists as they cut out a section of his brain…and it looked like a real human brain from where he was. The parts were put in and then his view was blocked but he realised what they were doing when an eyeball was placed aside. Okay…so it was going to be a rescue because no one deserved what they were doing to him. Even if he executed him himself, it was kinder than what was being done. He was obviously partly human or had started out human, how could anyone do that to a human…to a child?

It looked like the boy had been a plant, despite passing the security checks. Which meant this had all started when he was a child. Likely brainwashed into believing that what was being done to him was a good thing, that Noctis was the enemy… how deep was his loyalty for him to fake a relationship?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto collapsed to his knees, hands pressed to his eyes…except they weren’t his! His head ached fiercely but he’d hidden that, desperate to get out before they could do anything else. Whoever had been hidden had seen, so there was no point going any further. If they were a soldier, they would kill him, and…he wouldn’t fight back. He’d always known what would happen if he was discovered. The only thing he would dare to ask for was that they cover up his death for Noctis’ sake, make is seem like a daemon got him or something.

He didn’t move as a sword touched the back of his neck, letting his hands drop from his face, holding them away from his body, open, to prove his had no weapons.

“Up,” a cold voice commanded, and he got shakily to his feet. “Turn around.”

He obeyed and swallowed as he recognised the man holding him at sword point. “Marshal,” he greeted, keeping his hands up, blinking as he swam in and out of focus. The ocular implants hadn’t fully integrated yet and he was having to try and adjust to the greater range of vision, seeing things humans couldn’t. “You saw…” he looked at the man and then frowned. “How’d you even fit in there?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor stared at the boy in disbelief, had he really just asked that? He saw him blinking and…yeah, his pupils kept dilating and then shrinking. He shook his head slightly and wavered on his feet, Cor having to pull his sword down a little before Argentum accidentally slit his own throat on the blade. His knees buckled and he went down, body limp, and Cor moved to keep him from smashing his skull on the rocks.

He cuffed his hands and feet and then lifted him, carrying him to a safehouse nearby that was known only to a very few people employed by the Crown. He set the kid down on the cot, fixing the restraints so he was tied to it, and then he took Argentum’s bag and began going through it. he found nothing incriminating at all inside, just things a teenager on the road would need. He lifted his shirt, seeing the mass of scars across his abdomen that were supposedly from an animal attack during his first trip but after what he’d seen he doubted that very much. He couldn’t see any sign of the incision he’d watched being made, the same with his face. It was very good work.

He summoned a potion and hesitated, but then broke it over him. If he’d been sent to infiltrate the Crown then surely the Empire had ensured whatever they were doing wouldn’t react badly to things like potions.

Argentum moaned softly, head lolling on the mattress and then his eyes fluttered. He went to move and then jerked against the restraints, panicking.

“Argentum,” he called, and wild blue eyes locked on him, the boy going limp as he recognised him.

“Did I pass out?” he asked in confusion, and Cor nodded. “Oh…sorry.” He swallowed heavily. “Are you going to kill me?”

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t?” he asked, wondering what the spy might offer for his life.

To his surprise, the kid shrugged slightly. “At least you’ll make it quicker than they would. Never heard that you’re in to sadistic torture.”

“They?” Cor watched him, and blue eyes met his.

“The Empire. They’d take me apart piece by piece without deactivating me first.”

“And yet you work for them,” Cor stated flatly, arms crossed, and Argentum looked away.

“I don’t have a choice,” he whispered.

“Explain,” Cor ordered, and Argentum looked at him again, studying him, but then he nodded and began talking. By the time he was done, Cor felt sick…if it was true. “How much intel about the Prince had his Retinue have you given them?”

“At first, everything I knew, but I haven’t done that in over a year. I can’t just outright lie, there’s someone else, someone in the Citadel but I don’t know who.”

“And why should I believe you? Why would you stop telling your superiors everything?” he demanded.

“Because I love him,” Argentum told him, keeping eye contact.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He hadn’t really felt it at first, it had been attraction and affection, but that had changed over the year they’d been together. He loved Noctis, something he had never expected; something he knew the Empire would have never imagined. “I’ve been lying, leaving things out, even changing them in my reports to protect Noct. If you’re going to kill me, don’t tell him, let him think I just never made it back, that I died on the road or something. Don’t hurt him,” he entreated.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor stared at him, no pleas for his own life, just for Cor to not tell Noctis the truth about him, to save Noctis the pain of knowing he had let the enemy into his life. It was his choice, he could kill him or not, this was the kind of decision that Regis trusted him to make. The boy appeared genuine, if anything he seemed relieved to have been caught.

“I’m taking you back to the Citadel and you will tell the King and Lord Amicitia everything. If you try to escape,”

“I won’t,” Argentum cut in. “I’ll tell them everything, I swear. If we’re seen…what if the spy goes after Noct?”

“There are a lot of hidden ways in. For now, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt that there’s someone else.”

“I think they’re connected to the Glaive,” the kid told him, and he stared at him. “It’s pretty convenient that they’re always able to give me a lift,” he shrugged as best he could with one arm cuffed to the cot.

There was some truth to that, but that didn’t mean a Glaive, there were others who could ensure they were available. And that was as long as the kid wasn’t trying to throw suspicion onto others. They needed a severe security overhaul either way because at least one spy had made it through the process and he had become so close to the Prince… they could have lost Noctis, dead or kidnapped, because Noctis trusted Argentum.

Cor moved away to the small stove and put on some soup, giving him a bowl with no cutlery, seeing the flash of surprise on his face.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto took the bowl with his free hand. “Thanks.” He sat up as much as he could with one arm and one leg cuffed to the cot and put the bowl to his lips. He figured it was safe since the Marshal wanted him to answer to the King, the worst he’d have put in were sedatives and sure enough half way through he began to feel very tired. “Gon...na spill,” he slurred, losing his grip on the bowl but it was caught, and he vaguely felt himself being laid down fully again. “T’an…”

,,,,,,,,,

He’d never had a captive thank him for sedating them before. He hadn’t been sure they’d worked but if he still needed to eat then his body had to be able to absorb the nutrients somehow. He shook his head but covered him with a blanket before settling in for the night himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto shifted in the saddle, trying to get a little more comfortable. He’d been utterly amazed two days before when the Marshal had shown him the birds. Riding when his hands were tied to the saddle though was not exactly comfortable. His feet had been tied into the stirrups as well to make sure he stayed on the bird; the Marshal had also tied his reigns to his own saddle. Overkill considering Prompto had no intention of running.

He’d considered it, he was stronger than he looked and could break free, but where would he go? He’d be on the run from the Crown if he did that and the Empire would either decommission him as a failure or worse. Surely they didn’t intend for him to be undercover for Noctis’ whole life which meant they had plans for if he was extracted in one piece at the end of the mission. He doubted very much he would like those plans so if he ran then he’d spend his entire life running.

If the King ordered him executed then so be it, surely it would be done quietly though, for Noct’s sake. And hey, at least he was adapting to the implants, he was getting great views of things he could never have picked up before. He guessed they would be nice last sights if he was going to die or be locked up for life.

,,,,,,,,

Cor let the birds go and slipped around the back of the garage where Cid had a car waiting for him. The kid had been perfectly behaved the entire trip, other than watching the scenery he’d kept his head down and stayed quiet unless Cor spoke to him or he needed to use a bush. He’d eaten every drugged meal without complaint or hesitation, the only time he hadn’t had been because it was food his system couldn’t handle. Cor had been suspicious but then he remembered overhearing Ignis and Gladio speaking of his sudden dietary restrictions after his first summer trip.

He put the kid in the front passenger seat to keep an eye on him, although he was coming to believe he really wasn’t going to try anything, and then drove towards the city. If he did try something, his cuffed hands and feet would slow him down at least. All he did was lean back in the seat and close his eyes.

Cor didn’t take the main routes to the city, if there was a spy in the Citadel then he couldn’t be spotted with the kid in custody.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto felt them pass through the Wall, his stomach cramping briefly like it always did in reaction to the magic. He opened his eyes and watched the city, wondering if he’d ever walk the streets again. He doubted it very much. He remained silent as they moved ever closer to the Citadel, hoping Noctis wasn’t inside, though the Marshal was hardly going to call him and let them in the same room.

He was terrified of being brought before the King and his Shield, but there was nothing he could do to stop it now. He’d made his choice.

_TBC…._


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 4**

Regis frowned at the message from Cor but looked to Clarus who had obviously also received it. He stood from his desk and took up his cane, Clarus walking ahead to open the door. For Cor to be sneaking in the proverbial backdoor, telling them to tell no one…what had he found? He wasn’t even on an intel mission! Then again, it was Cor.

They took back corridors to keep from being noticed as much as possible, heading down deep into the Citadel to the room. It was empty so Regis sat at the small conference table to get off his leg in case he needed to stand later.

The door opened again and he stared in shock as Cor entered, guiding young Prompto Argentum by the arm….his hands cuffed in front of him. What on Eos was going on? He stood up in alarm as Cor pushed Prompto down into the single chair bolted to the floor on the other side of the room, chaining him to it.

“Cor?” Regis asked even as Clarus moved into a protective position at his side.

“Our security procedures need an overhaul your Majesty,” he answered formally.

Regis looked at the boy who had his head lowered, staring at the ground. He was utterly silent and still…the boy Gladio complained couldn’t hold still for more than five minutes. Security overhauls…his heart sank. No…this would kill Noctis, his son loved this boy, to find out he was what, an Imperial agent?

“Look at me,” he ordered, and the boy raised his head. He’d met Pr…Argentum before, he’d been a bundle of nerves, blue eyes bright – now they were dull. “Who are you?”

“Prompto Argentum,” he answered softly but clearly before swallowing hard. “MT unit 05953234,” he finished, staring at the wall beyond Regis.

“What?” Clarus spoke up in shock, and Regis agreed with him, MT’s were machines, their troops had killed enough of them over the years.

The boy shifted slightly in the chains, tugging at his shirt and Cor moved in to pull it up, revealing a mess of scars…the injury Regis assumed had led to his limited diet. Cor ran his fingers down what appeared to be unmarked skin and motioned Clarus over to do the same.

“There’s something…scar tissue?”

“They had him sedated and cut open in an operating theatre,” Cor told them, and the kid flinched slightly.

“They do it every summer,” he admitted without prompting. “They cut me open and take pieces out, replace them.”

“With what?” Clarus asked in disbelief.

“Something that looks almost like human organs from what I managed to see.”

“Still want to know how you fit in there,” Argentum muttered, and Cor smirked, moving to where the boy could see him as well.

“Let’s start from the top,” Regis looked at Cor.

“I was returning from my mission when a dropship passed overhead. When it moved to land I went to see, saw MT’s surrounding Argentum and moving him onboard. I assumed he was being kidnapped and followed, the Glaive team was already long gone. I infiltrated the base and got into the crawlspace. That is when I found him in an operating theatre but the odds were bad for a rescue attempt. He saw me, but purposely looked away until he was sedated.”

Regis was surprised by that. Why would an Imperial not indicate the presence of a likely enemy?

“They put up scans and that was the first indication that something was wrong. That was when Besithia himself showed up.”

“What?” Argentum jerked in the chains, eyes wide. He looked…terrified. Why would he be scared of one of the Emperor’s most trusted men? “He…he was there?”

Cor nodded. “He examined the scans and then they cut Argentum open to expose his organs which did not look normal. They spent time talking before stitching him up and then they moved to his head.” He glanced at Argentum who shuddered but turned his head to the side and Clarus moved over, feeling along the side of his head.

“More scarring, I believe.”

“They cut out a section of his brain Regis,” Cor said, sounding disgusted, and Regis blanched.

“His brain?!” he looked at the boy, the dullness of his eyes was maybe more than having been caught, what damage would that do?

Cor nodded even as Argentum seemed to try and curl into himself but couldn’t with the chains holding him down. “Oh, it gets worse,” Cor admitted.

Regis wasn’t sure how it could get worse. “How?”

“They removed his eyes and replaced them, that was why they needed to cut into his brain, for the hardware.”

For the first time in years, Regis thought he was going to be sick, and Clarus didn’t look much better.

“They let him go a day after the operation and I found him on his hands and knees about an hour from the base. He didn’t put up a fight, didn’t plead for his life. All he did was ask how I’d fit and then passed out.”

“I lied about how I was adjusting so they’d let me leave earlier,” the boy spoke up. “I knew whoever it was had seen, didn’t see a point in keeping walking.”

“Why not alert the scientists to Cor’s presence?” Clarus asked.

“Because it would have gotten him killed.” He finally looked up again. “They would have tortured him for information and killed him. I didn’t know who was up there but I couldn’t cause that to happen.”

“Argentum claims that he’s been going against orders for the last year and a bit,” Cor added.

Regis met blue eyes, staring at him. Was it possible the boy had turned on his handlers? “Why were you sent here?” he asked.

“They wanted someone close to Noctis so I was pulled out of the MT program. I was failing anyway, would have been decommissioned soon. I thought that was why Besithia called me but instead I was put into training on how to be a person. There were surgeries too. They gave me a name instead of my number, I was put into a dorm near the human soldiers and made to interact with them. They gave me fake records, an apartment was acquired, and I was dropped off a few days walk from Insomnia.”

“How old were you when you joined the military?” Clarus asked. He’d been very against Cor being allowed to remain in the military when his true age had been discovered, seeing him as too young.

“I didn’t. I was born in it like every MT. We’re clones, bred in tubes to be made into MT’s.”

That was…sickening. Born like that, with no choice, raised by the military… “MT’s are machines, how can a person be made into one?”

“They inject us with this black sludge, it burned, and left me feeling strange, like I wasn’t in control of my body. They stopped it when I was picked for this but I saw it in older clones…their eyes slowly went red and they just became…empty. They became one with the armour. They changed on the outside, but the scientists have been changing me on the inside, taking pieces out every surgery.”

Regis wanted to introduce Iedolas and Besithia to the Royal Arms for what they were doing to who knew how many children, clones or not. Still, that didn’t change the fact that this boy had been spying on his son. Who knew what he had told the Empire that could endanger Noctis. What did he hope to gain by volunteering information?

“And getting my son to fall in love with you?” he asked.

“Wasn’t part of the plan…and I never told them. If they know, they never said anything. If they knew I was holding back or lying they would have done something.”

“And why would you hold back something so important?” Clarus asked, arms crossed as he glared at Argentum.

“Because I love him,” he stared right at Regis when he said that. “He…confused me at first. No one had ever treated me like he does. I always made myself think of him by his title but over time it got harder and by the time they gave me a birthday party my second year here…he’d become Noct. I tried not to, so hard. Ignis would work so hard to cook food I can eat, Gladio would give me fitness tips. They were nothing like what I’d been told, nothing like anyone I’d ever known,” he paused, swallowing, and Regis nodded to the empty pitcher of water on the table.

Clarus picked it up and went to fill it, holding a glass to Argentum’s lips and the boy drank.

“Thank you Sir.”

“Noctis has never said, who initiated the relationship,” Regis shifted to lean against the table.

“It was a few months after that birthday that I realised something had changed. I had to compare his behaviour with our classmates and people on the street before I realised Noctis was attracted to me. I didn’t know what to do but I didn’t report it, I’d already started leaving things out. It wasn’t until I came back from that summer trip that I realised I’d made a decision. They…they cut out my heart, replaced it, and I couldn’t stop staring at where the scar should be,” he took a shaky breath, closing his eyes.

Part of him wanted to tell Argentum to stop, to unchain him, and then find a counsellor for him, but the rest of him knew it could all be a ploy for sympathy. He said he loved his son, but how could Regis trust that to be true?

“I went to Noct and I was going to tell him but when he opened the door he looked so happy to see me. I couldn’t do it, there’s someone else, highly placed in the Citadel. If I was found out.. he would have been vulnerable to them. I kissed him, I didn’t understand what he made me feel but that it felt good. I had to protect him, protect Gladio and Ignis too because Noctis needs them.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto was glad that they were giving him water, he didn’t think he’d ever talked so much at once. They were digging into everything but he refused to hold anything back, he knew his life depended on it. Then again, he doubted there was any chance of escaping execution, hopefully a quick, secret one. He was surprised when the Marshal left and then returned with a tray of food before loosening the chains enough to allow him to use his hands to eat. He stared at him and the man smirked.

“No sedatives this time, it’s clean.”

Prompto nodded and picked up the speciality, very easy to digest, soft bread sandwich, the kind Iggy would make him. Seemed the bread was coming from the Citadel itself, he’d wondered where Ignis had been getting it from. It tasted good, not quite as good as the ones Ignis made, and a lot more filling then the soup he’d been living on in Cor’s custody. “Thank you.” Part of him wondered if it was his last meal.

He knew they had no reason to believe anything he said but he didn’t know how to prove any of it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clarus was alternately angry and sick. He was sickened by the truth behind the MT’s, he doubted anyone wouldn’t be. At least anyone with a conscious, which apparently every scientist in the Empire lacked. He was angry that somehow Argentum had made it through their security checks, even with his supposed mixed heritage. If he had been an assassin instead of a spy…

He would have to find a way to search his apartment without anyone realising, look for any records or evidence of correspondence with the Empire. They had nothing but his word that he had falsified his reports. If he was telling the truth, if he had turned against the Empire, what were they to do with him?

The bigger question was, was he telling the truth about the Empire having an agent highly placed within the Citadel? If he was, that explained why he had not attempted to come clean to someone there, he wouldn’t know who to trust. If he’d come without Noctis he likely wouldn’t have made it to Cor or anyone alive. If Argentum suddenly vanished, what would that agent do? Would they target Noctis if they lost their spy on him? Try to plant another?

The Father in him wanted to believe the boy, to believe he was now loyal to Noctis and would give his life to protect him. But he was an Amicitia, the King’s Shield, before he was a father.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor listened intently to every word Argentum said, it all matched what he’d been told before. Not word for word, that was humanly impossible unless it was something that had been rehearsed a lot, but the facts remained the same. It was no less sickening the second time to hear about what depths the Empire had sunk to.

Truth or not, what were they meant to do with him now?

,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis sighed and flopped down on his couch, picking up his phone despite knowing there’d be nothing. He wasn’t allowed to text or call Prom when he was outside of the city. Prompto usually messaged Iggy when he arrived in Lestallum and he had, but he hadn’t sent a message saying he was on the way back yet. He should be leaving any day or already have left.

He hated summer, he worried about Prompto every time for the whole time he was gone. How could he not? The first trip he was mauled and almost died, leaving him permanently injured. The next trip he had come back badly shaken, clinging to him, unable to speak and that had terrified him even if it had led to their first kiss. He just wanted Prompto to stay in Insomnia where it was safe.

He was going to ask him to join his Retinue when he got back. He knew Prom was looking at photography classes and he had real talent but he was selfish enough to want his best friend and boyfriend with him. And there was no rule saying he couldn’t continue his studies, he could be his official photographer one day if he wanted. If he could, he would marry Prompto immediately, he didn’t care what others said. He loved him, he’d never thought he would love someone like his Dad had loved his Mum.

He opened the photos on his phone and flipped through them, smiling at the ones of them together. He needed to talk to Ignis about the exact laws.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis looked over at where Argentum was slumped exhaustedly in the chair. It had been three days of interrogation but the boy had soldiered on, never asking for a break. Only Cor remained the whole time since no one knew he was back in the city. Regis and Clarus both had meetings they had to attend and it would be mentioned if they missed them. The more intel they got from Argentum, the more Regis believed he was correct about a spy in the Citadel. They did not want that person learning Argentum had been caught.

The door opened and Marcia Albero entered with Clarus bringing in equipment. Argentum shifted in his chair, trying to see what was going on. It had to be very nerve wracking to be chained in a chair, unable to tell who was behind you.

“Thank you for coming Doctor,” he smiled at the woman who walked further in, eyeing the chair.

“Of course, how may I help Your Majesty?” there was none of the normal familiarity, not in the current situation.

“We need a medical examination, without anything leaving this room,” he answered.

Her eyebrow rose and he saw the look of distaste.

“He has been questioned only,” he cleared up. “He has admitted to having been surgically altered and I would like assurance there is no danger.”

“Understood,” she nodded and moved over to the chair, looking surprised by Argentum, probably due to his age. “Well now young man, let’s take a look at you.”

Argentum’s head went down even as he obviously forced himself to relax, posture opening as much as the chains allowed. His breathing was becoming shaky.

She looked up at them and Cor moved in.

“Look at me Argentum,” he called and the boys head immediately snapped up, focusing on Cor. “Breath with me. This is Doctor Marcia Albero, she helped save Noctis’ life after the daemon attack when he was little. She is not going to cut you open, she’s just going to do a standard examination. Staff members get them all of the time. She is nothing like an Imperial Scientist, you have my word.”

Ah, he should have considered that and told Argentum what would happen. The boy had been the subject of experimentation since before birth, he had no reason to expect anything else from them now.

“Mr Argentum,” Regis called and the boy looked over at him. “I do not allow torture or experimentation on anyone.”

Argentum looked between them all and then nodded slowly, his breathing evening out. He closed his eyes and slumped in the chair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Marcia wasn’t sure what was going on, but she recognised the name Argentum. This was the Prince’s friend? Listening to what they said had her heart sinking in dread. The young Prince had become so much happier since they had become friends and by the sound of it…he was an Imperial plant. He was so young… and his fear of a doctor made her wonder just what her Imperial counterparts did.

“All right, I am going to start with the basics. Do you know your height and weight?” She asked as she slowly reached for his wrist, taking his pulse.

“173cm, 85kgs,” he answered immediately and she blinked, looking him over.

He did not look anywhere near that heavy. He was skinny although muscled from what she could see through his shirt. “Are you sure about that weight?”

“MT clones have increased bone and muscle density.”

She froze at that. MT what? She looked to the King who nodded. Okay, they would be talking later. “Well, your pulse is a little fast but I’d say that is due to the circumstances. I’m going to lift your shirt,” she warned and he remained still. She immediately saw the scars, proving his altered diet was due to injury…or was it? “Can you tell me how you got these scars?”

“They were surgically added the summer after they replaced part of my digestive system. People were assuming I had been attacked on the road so they thought it was a good cover,” he explained quietly.

“They replaced…why?”

“Continuing surgeries under an alternate MT program.”

“Do you know what has been…replaced?” she’d thought she’d seen it all, apparently she was very wrong.

“Uh…my heart, lungs, a lot of the organs. They…my eyes this time.”

“They took out a section of skull and brain to do that, I had a front row seat,” young Leonis added.

“I want to run full body scans but I am assuming moving to medical is impossible?”

“It is,” Regis answered.

“Can we at least get him out of the chair and laying down?” she offered in compromise.

“He hasn’t made any attempts to escape,” Leonis offered.

“Very well,” Regis agreed and the two other men moved in to unchain him.

“Please take off your shirt and lay down on your back on the table,” she told him, and Argentum nodded hesitantly.

He went to stand only to stumble, but Leonis caught him and helped him walk to the table where he obediently lay down, hands at his side. It was obvious the boy was still nervous, despite their assurances but she couldn’t blame him for that.

“Just breath Mr Argentum,” she told him gently.

A cooperative patient was the best option, spy or not, an MT or not, he was still a person, barely more than a child. She had taken an oath to heal and not harm and from the way they were treating him, she did not believe he had harmed anyone either.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clarus watched the exam, seeing the boy slowly relax, answering all of her questions as best as he could. She’d been the best choice, not just because she was the King’s personal physician, but because she looked like someone’s grandmother, utterly harmless and kind.

He still didn’t know what to think about Argentum but he got the feeling Regis was planning something. He found that he didn’t want to have to kill the boy, the horrors he’d been put through - the brainwashing, training, dehumanisation…and yet he was able to say he loved Noctis. It could be a lie, but it didn’t feel like one. Noctis had somehow reached the human buried beneath all of that and taught him about love and real loyalty. He could have given Cor up, should have, and yet he hadn’t.

Still, could they risk letting him back into Noctis’ life? And if they did, how would they keep him away from the Empire too? Then there was his insistence of someone in the Citadel being an Imperial Agent, someone highly placed. He agreed with Argentum, it was someone linked to the Glaive. If they could find that person, then they could eliminant any threat to Noctis.

_TBC…._

_So now they are learning the true horrors of the Empire. And struggling with seeing him as a tortured kid vs threat._


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Cor watched as Argentum was examined carefully, lying still on the table and following every instruction. Ever since he’d taken him into custody, there had just been compliance, no argument, no sign of resentment, anger…anything that would suggest he was indignant over his treatment. He seemed utterly resigned and Cor had the feeling the boy was assuming he was to be executed. However, Cor didn’t think that was Regis plan from the way the King was watching everything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto slumped back in the chair, utterly worn out. He just wanted it to be over. He wanted so much to see Noct just one last time, but that would mean he’d been told the truth and Prompto didn’t want him to be hurt that way. It was nice that at least this time they’d only cuffed his ankles, leaving his hands free, a test or them trusting him not to try and escape now?

He shifted slightly to the side, taking the pressure off his butt for a while, leaning against the armrest. The three men and doctor were across the room and while his hearing was beyond the normal human range due to genetic tampering, he couldn’t make out more than the noise of their voices. He closed his eyes, resting, it wasn’t like they were stopping him from sleeping at night or anything which he knew from training was an interrogation technique, but sleeping in a chair wasn’t exactly comfortable.

He opened his eyes and straightened as he heard the soft tap of the King’s staff approaching, the man staring at him, and it was hard not to squirm. He kept his head down and eyes respectfully lowered as he waited for what he was sure was a sentencing announcement.

“Look at me.”

Prompto lifted his head, meeting stern green eyes. The King seemed to be studying him and he waited for whatever the King wanted.

“Would you die for my son?” he asked.

Prompto didn’t even need to think about his answer. “Yes Sire.” His life was worth nothing compared to Noct’s, he was a faulty science experiment, part human and part something else. He didn’t matter.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis stared at the boy before him, a boy several months younger than his son and yet in some ways older. Everything he had been put through had added mental years to his age, that was easy to see. He hadn’t even hesitated in claiming he would die for Noctis. Could he trust that though? Argentum hadn’t uttered one word of complaint over the last days as he was interrogated and examined, despite the fact that even captured spies had certain rights which they had ignored to keep everything secret. There was something utterly hopeless in his eyes, he’d given up completely. Children should never be used in war, he’d seen that in Cor so long ago and now he was seeing it again in the enemy.

He walked away and sat at the table, taking up paper and pen, the room quiet around him. He had made his decision and could only pray he never came to regret it. He signed and sealed several documents, handing them to Cor, before approaching the boy again to hand him one.

Argentum looked down at it, a confused frown growing as he read it. “I…I don’t…” he looked up, bewildered. That expression made him look even younger.

“That Oath will ensure that you cannot harm my son or any member of the family, or have someone else do so for you. It will tie you to the line of Lucis, break it and the magic will kill you immediately,” Regis explained. “It is the only way for you to leave this room alive.”

As much as it would pain him, he would kill Argentum if he did not take the Oath. He would ensure Noctis was given a kinder explanation, that the boy died on the road, and not tell him the truth, as Cor had said Argentum had asked for. He would not order him to break Noctis’ heart by ending their relationship or friendship and not just because that would be going against his Imperial orders. Should he take the Oath, they would have to come up with a plausible excuse for the boy to not be able to make his yearly trips to ‘Lestallum’ because it was simply too dangerous. They had already replaced part of his brain, who knew what they would do to him next.

“Alive?” Argentum whispered and for the first time since he’d entered the room, the dullness of his eyes lifted some. He looked back down at the written Oath. “What will happen?”

“You will be taken out of the city to ‘arrive’ as normal. Cor shall return publicly at a different time to keep suspicions away from you both. You will return to your life but you will be approached with an offer by Cor to join the Crownsguard,” he explained the plan he was still devising, watching Argentum’s eyes going wider and wider.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Clarus listened to his oldest friend explain to the boy that he was being given a chance to live and prove his loyalty. He wasn’t sure he agreed, but he’d seen the Oath that Regis had devised and as far as he could tell, it left no wriggle room Argentum could use to betray Noctis, the Crown, or city in general. Inducting him into the Crownsguard would then layer another Oath on top, further cementing his ties to the Crown.

He didn’t particularly like ensuring loyalty in such a way, it could breed resentment eventually. Still, there was no other way to guarantee that Argentum was being truthful about being loyal to Noctis without risking the Prince’s life and that was something they couldn’t do. Noctis was the prophesised Chosen King, he had to live, even if everyone else perished.

The Oath would not give Argentum access to the Lucis Caelum magic in any way which would make it easy to hide that he was bound to the Crown. Adding him on as a Crownsguard trainee under Cor meant that Cor could watch him and would be easily explained away since with school done they all expected Noctis to ask about adding the boy to his Retinue. Starting training so much later than the others, Cor would make a good choice as trainer and hopefully the Empire would be happy to have an agent so close to the Marshal. The intense training and taking on of duties would also give a reason for the boy to remain in the city.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto was in shock, he was going to be allowed to live? To stay with Noctis? He couldn’t believe it, looking back down at the Oath that would decide his fate. He didn’t know a lot about the Oaths and how they worked, he knew Ignis and Gladio were bound to Noctis’ magic through their own but not what they were.

The idea that it could and would kill him if he did the wrong thing was kind of scary but also comforting. If the Empire did more to him, took more of his brain and used implants to control him, then in theory he should just die before he could follow any orders that would harm Noct or the King or from the look of it the city in general. That was the comforting part of it, he didn’t want to be used by his creators against them.

Joining the Crownsguard was nerve-racking but understandable, he could be better watched without anyone being told simply by being around members of the Guard. Would his handlers accept it as a reason to not leave the city though? What would happen if they still demanded his presence? There was so much unknown but…

“How do I do this?” he asked. He would take the Oath.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis nodded to Cor who released Argentum from the chains, steadying him as he got him to his feet. The boy knelt before him, head bowed, and then Regis extended his hand, the Ring already beginning to glow with magic. His hand rested in lank blond hair, the magic washing over the boy, testing him, and he heard him gasp in a shaky breath before beginning to recited the Oath.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto waited for the Marshal to give the all clear before getting out of the car, dressed in his travelling clothes again, his bag on his back, dirtied up a bit to look like he’d been walking for days. “Thank you Sir,” he offered and Leonis nodded.

“I’ll be shadowing you at a distance in case you run into trouble,” and to make sure he didn’t try anything but that went unsaid.

Prompto nodded and settled his bag more comfortably before turning towards Hammerhead since he could usually find a lift to the city from there. He walked steadily along the side of the road, keeping watch for danger even as his mind wandered. He didn’t know if it was his imagination or not, but he could feel the cold tingle of the King’s magic in his chest, wrapped around his heart like bands of ice. Hopefully that would go away, he didn’t need the constant reminder. At least his vision had settled and he was getting a lot more used to the massive increase of information. He’d still have preferred to have his natural eyes but he could deal with the new ones.

He was happy to see the familiar Haven as the sun began to set, settling in for the night, wrapped in a blanket beside the low burning fire. He was up with the sun the next morning, trudging along until he reached Hammerhead, waving at Cindy when she looked his way before collapsing into a booth at Takka’s, hearing the man laugh, but a few seconds later a glass of water was set before him. A while later a bowl of soup was set down as well and he dug out the necessary Gil to pay for his normal meal.

“Okay kid?” the man asked in concern, and Prompto nodded.

“Just want to get home.”

Understandable,” Takka nodded. “There’s a family heading in, I’ll see if they can fit you in the car.”

“Thanks.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis watched Noctis go through the motions, checking his phone every chance he got. Not that he blamed him, Prompto was due back any day now and they were all eager to see him home, safe and sound. The whole time he was gone, they all worried about him, travelling alone through Lucis with no vehicle or weapon was incredibly dangerous. The fact that he had nearly died during his first trip was proof enough of that.

“Hey Specs?”

“Yes Noctis?” he looked back at his Prince to see him fiddling with his phone.

“I want to ask Prom to take the last spot in my Retinue,” he rushed out.

Ignis blinked, he’d assumed Noctis would get around to asking eventually but he did have concerns. Not only was Prompto a commoner (not something any of them personally cared about) but he was of mixed heritage and had no combat or etiquette training. Still, Noctis would be moving back to the Citadel soon and without school to allow them to see each other every day or the freedom of the apartment then it would be very difficult for them to find time for each other.

“It will take a lot of commitment on his part and there will be those who do not agree,” he warned, and Noct nodded.

“I know, but no one can actually stop it. That final spot is for whoever I choose and I want Prompto.”

“Not just because of your relationship?” he asked to clarify, because such a position was a massive commitment and there was the possibility of their relationship ending, leaving them stuck with each other unless Prompto resigned.

“No,” he shook his head.

“Very well, I shall get the paperwork together for when you ask.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto was relieved to pass the last checkpoint, heading straight for the train station. His stop came and he stayed on the train, unable to stomach his apartment at the moment, no, he needed to see Noct, to have proof that he could still be in his life. He got off the train and made his way to the building, catching the worried looks from the mostly hidden security and he guessed it was due to his appearance. He got in the elevator, unable to keep his hands from trembling slightly. Finally, he was knocking on the door, reminded of the visit that started their relationship.

The door opened to reveal Ignis whose eyes widened in concern behind his glasses. “Prompto? Come in,” he reached out and pulled him inside. “Noctis!” he called even as he got Prom out of his shoes, took his bag, and pushed him down on the couch before moving to the kitchen.

“What is…Prom!” Noctis grinned as he saw him, moving to the couch. He frowned in concern and sat down, taking Prompto’s hand. “Hey, you okay?” he asked gently, reaching out to touch his cheek, and Prompto leant into the touch.

“Tired,” he admitted, and then Noctis was pulling him in to rest against his side. “Specs is cooking something, want to rest or grab a shower?”

He just wanted to sleep but he probably didn’t smell the best so he forced himself to his feet, swaying slightly.

,,,,,,,,,,,

“We’re going to shower,” Noctis called, and then he led Prompto to his bedroom to get to the ensuite. He kept his arm firmly around the blonds waist, feeling him leaning against him. Once in the bathroom, he stripped Prom off before taking his own clothes off, not trusting him to stay on his feet without help.

Prompto just stood still, letting Noct do whatever he wanted, so he went to work gently washing him down before moving on to his hair, massaging the shampoo into his scalp, hearing the soft groan as Prompto finally relaxed. He leant in and kissed him, utterly happy and relieved to have him home finally.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered, and then Prom’s arms were around him, holding him close, kissing him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor looked at the file that had been sent to him by Scientia, not surprised to find it the paperwork for Argentum to begin training in the Guard to be the final member of Noctis’ Retinue. He signed off on it and then sent a message to Regis to let him know. The boy had only officially been back in the city for four days but apparently Noctis had been impatient. At least it meant he didn’t have to approach Argentum about it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto lowered the gun, breathing a little harder than normal as he stared at the target. He was alone with the Marshal who had wanted a fully honest assessment of his skills. He removed the earmuffs and went to sit down, drinking some water while Leonis inspected his work.

“You’re good,” the man said, and Prompto looked up at him.

“The new eyes help,” he admitted with a grimace.

“I’m guessing you were good even before them.”

Prom nodded. “The one skill I was good at,” he shrugged slightly, resting his head against the wall.

“Any of the boys suspicious?”

Prompto shook his head. “No, just happy I made it back safe and in one piece.” He absently rubbed near his eye. Part of him wondered how they would react to the truth, would Noct be able to accept him? To accept that he’d had no choice but that when he could, he had chosen Noctis? The thought of Noct looking at him in hatred and disgust made him feel sick. It made him glad the King had decided not to tell them but something told him that one day it would come out and he would lose everything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Drautos read the paperwork he technically shouldn’t have and smirked. Seemed the MT had done well. As part of the Prince’s Retinue it would be even more useful than before. He doubted the scientists would like the fact they couldn’t get their hands on it for more upgrades for the next few years. When the city eventually fell though they’d have all the time in the world to experiment with what they could do to it.

Although he did wonder if it would be able to take the Oath to Noctis and gain access to the magic in any way since it wasn’t strictly human. An issue for another day. It didn’t know his identity so even if it was discovered his own position was safe.

_TBC…_


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Noctis curled around Prompto in bed, hand absently stroking his hip under his shirt. Something was…different since he’d come back and Noctis couldn’t figure it out. It scared him a little, but Prom showed no sign of wanting to end things. Maybe his parents had said or done something to upset him? Well, with the intensive training Cor and Iggy had planned, Prompto wouldn’t have the time to go see them for years.

Prompto half twisted to kiss him, and Noctis grinned into it, kissing back eagerly. “What’s wrong?” he asked when they parted.

“Nothing,” Noct denied, and Prompto frowned. “Really,” he promised. “Brain just won’t shut off.”

Prompto rolled over and kissed him firmly. “Want help?” he offered, and Noct felt his face warm, but he nodded. Prompto’s hands slipped under his shirt, caressing his skin, as they kissed. He shivered slightly, because of magic or the Crystal, his family tended to be a little cooler than others, Prompto was always so warm. “Love you,” Prompto murmured between kisses, working his way down Noctis’ neck.

He groaned, hands moving over Prompto’s back, encouraging him. Things were becoming a lot more heated than they normally let it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. When Prom’s hand got caught in his shirt, he simply yanked it off, they’d been topless in bed before. Prompto kept his hands from wandering lower but Noct just wriggled until the loose pants he was wearing slipped off his waist.

“Noct?” he asked, eyes a bit wider than normal.

“Not all the way, not yet but…”

Prompto nodded and kicked his own off even as Noctis finished removing his. They then began exploring areas they hadn’t before.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis moved out of sight, not wanting either boy to see him. Seeing them so close, he had to fight the urge to get his son away from Argentum, but if he did then Noctis would become suspicious…and who knew who else would see.

He watched them as they sat beneath a tree in the garden, lying against each other as Arg…Prompto showed Noctis something on his camera. To someone who didn’t know, it looked totally harmless, two best friends laughing and enjoying some down time. But to him, the lingering touches were obvious. He saw Prompto look towards Noctis and had to turn away at the emotion in his eyes… it reminded him of himself with Aulea. Prompto had no reason to think he was being observed, to put up an act, not even Noctis had seen his face…it was love, pure love.

There had been no incidents since he had been freed and now Regis was starting to believe there never would be. Cor had passed him the boys’ true training scores, if he wanted to harm any of the boys, he could easily do so, and he’d been considered a failure? Cor had checked every report Prompto sent to his handlers, to ensure they found out what they wanted them too and nothing more.

It was a juggling act because if he was caught in a lie or leaving something obvious out…Cor was worried they had some way to remotely kill the boy, and after seeing what had been done to him, Regis had to agree it was possible. Dr Albero was just looking for a reasonable excuse to get him under her care to make actual scans, very carefully, and then they’d have a better idea of exactly how he’d been altered.

He glanced back at the boys and shook his head as Noctis attempted to shove Prompto’s face into the grass, the blond flailing and laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio smirked as he stood across from Prompto, the kid was a twig but he wasn’t going to underestimate. He’d seen his firearms score and he was rated pretty well with a knife too. Lestallum did have its issues after all so it made sense the blond had some skills, even if he’d never advertised them. Still, he needed to know how to handle larger blades and opponents and Gladio got work with him there. Even if he never used them, he had to work with people who did, and possible face enemies who would as well. Ignis was going to work on pole arms later, Prompto likely had the upper body strength for it from shooting, it was whether he’d have the gymnastic ability.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto read the handbook, glad for once for the bionic eyes since they didn’t tire like organic ones, though his poor brain did. There was so much to learn to be part of the Crownsguard.

It still felt like a dream, he kept expecting any moment to wake up back in that room with the King with a death sentence hanging over him, or even back in the Imperial base. Instead he spent at least three nights a week in Noct’s bed, their physical relationship having taken a big step forward which had been….really good. the hadn’t had full on sex and he doubted they would any time soon, but he didn’t want to, he wasn’t ready for that. He dread the day that Noct had to marry, if he was still around then, how would he bare to watch Noctis with someone else, a woman?

He forced his thoughts back on track, did the law have to be so mind numbingly boring? Still, he had to learn the parts of it that would apply to his position as one of Noct’s Retainers. There were things that he was legally allowed or even obligated to do that were illegal for anyone else, but would those laws apply to him given his true circumstances?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Dad? Can I talk to you?” Noctis asked as he peered around the door. It was a relief when his Dad waved him in, and he took a seat in the armchair opposite the one his Dad was in. He tried not to fidget but something must have shown since his Dad set his tablet aside and leant forward.

“What is it Noctis? Is something wrong?”

“No! Not wrong,” he shook his head. “It’s…well…” he felt his face heating up. “About moving back here.”

“Yes?” His Dad looked worried and confused now, great.

“Do I have to, right now? Can’t I wait another year or two?”

His Dad frowned, but it wasn’t a ‘no’ kind of frown, more thoughtful, thankfully. “Why? The purpose behind the apartment was to let you attend high school like every other teenager and to have some space. With your duties now back here, it would be a lot easier on you to live here.”

“Yeah, maybe, but…” he took a deep breath. “Prom isn’t cleared yet, despite being in training.”

“Ah, I see.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Honestly, Regis did not want Prompto in the Citadel, for everyone’s safety, including the blonds. Because being in the Citadel meant he would be in proximity to whoever the other top ranked Imperial agent was…and he now believed that was true and not something Prompto had been told to ensure he stayed in line.

A closer look at things showed errors that should not be there; things like missing reports or misplaced supplies, some things small they were easily overlooked while others were larger. Nothing obvious to make the casual observer suspect anything but if already looking for a spy…well the evidence was there.

Prompto already came for training with Cor and others, and would be present daily once inducted into the Guard fully, at least when Noctis was there. And there was still a part of him that was and always would be wary of the boy, especially after seeing the scan results. If Dr Albero was correct, it would take a lot more to put him down than a human, handy if he was defending Noctis, not good if he was able to be controlled. And the doctor hadn’t been able to fully rule it out because Magitek was not something their people fully understood. At least they were positive he no longer carried any trace of the Scourge.

So, did he sign off on Prompto being in the Royal Wing of the Citadel as if he were already part of Noctis’ Retinue? He was already bound to the family even if no one knew it. Any action against them would kill him instantly. It would mean turning a blind eye to their activities but all he wanted was for his son to be happy.

Decision made, he picked up his tablet and filled out the paperwork, sending it to Cor and security. “Prompto’s clearance should be through by morning,” he smirked at the dumbfounded look on his son’s face. “He makes you happy Noctis,” he smiled at him, and then he was shocked by Noctis hugging him. He hugged him back tightly, Noctis was not one to give much physical affection so he would take it when given.

“Thanks Dad.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis hid a smirk, turning back to the meal preparation, as Gladio and Prompto teamed up on Noctis who was officially pouting. In three days they would be leaving the apartment, in a way. He knew Noctis’ plan and it was a good one, he would be giving the keys to Prompto. It was in a far better neighbourhood and much closer to the Citadel then where he currently lived after all. Plus there would be no rent to pay as it was in Noctis’ name. Since he did not live in the Citadel, it was the next best thing. Ignis was just glad Prompto’s clearance had come through before the move, although from the sly smirk on Noctis’ face, he had the feeling his Prince had intervened there too.

Prompto had become a good friend to them all and he looked forward to the day he took his Oath to Noctis and could join them everywhere and anywhere. His presence had changed their lives for the better as Noctis had started to truly live again and not just nap through his life. Prompto was a genuinely cheerful boy, but he was capable of being serious when needed and Ignis could tell there were tragedies in his past, they had just never asked. Life out in greater Lucis, even Lestallum, could be hard. He’d likely lost relatives and friends to daemons, beasts, the Empire, accidents, or all of the above. He’d nearly died on his first trip back to Lestallum and still could not eat much at all.

Thankfully though, the dietary restrictions were not affecting his training too much since Cor had decided he would be a firearms specialist, a long distance fighter. He was still learning how to fight up close, but it would not be expected of him. Ignis had enjoyed teaching him to use various lances and the like, he had the right build for them, he just wasn’t quite as flexible in the right way as Ignis himself was. It was still good to know that he could use one if needed though. He’d never be a sword fighter though, Gladio’s stories of his training had been rather amusing, much to the blonds embarrassment.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ardyn glanced over the reports sent by Glauca and Besithia’s little tin soldier. He found it highly amusing that the thing had gotten so close to the precious Chosen King….and now it was allowed into the very heart of Insomnia! He had honestly expected it to be caught within months at most, after the first lot of modifications definitely. Yet they were completely oblivious to the danger in their midst. Well, it would give him one more thing to taunt his dear great nephew over when the time came.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto sat in the chair as the doctor attached the leads, closing his eyes to block out the sounds of machines nearby.

“Let me know if you need a break,” she offered, and he nodded, taking deep breaths.

Even after almost a year, it was hard to just lie back and let her work. She never hurt him, never did anything invasive, and yet he still couldn’t kick the instinctive fear of being torn apart. And she was old, really old, how long till she couldn’t work anymore? What if the next one wasn’t like her?

“Easy Prompto,” she patted his shoulder, and he realised the heart monitor was protesting his heartrate.

Oops. He focused on his breathing, calming down. The replacement heart could handle the stress and accelerated rhythm easily, but it messed up the records if he couldn’t calm down. Once a month, he received a full physical check-up because they didn’t know if his altered body needed ongoing…’maintenance’. If it did then he didn’t know what they’d do.

The King and Marshal had made it clear that they didn’t want to let the Imperial scientists have access to him, not because he might betray them, he literally couldn’t, but because of what they would do to Prompto. It was…nice, even if their attitude was mostly due to security and being against experimentation on sentient beings. But how long would his handlers accept the excuses given for his not being able to leave the city? Or would they find a way to reach him even in Insomnia?

“There we go, all done and fit as a fiddle.” She removed the leads and he put his shirt back on. “Scans all came back normal too so you are free to go.”

“Thank you,” he ducked his head and then left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis grinned slightly as Prompto walked backwards, slightly in front of him, hands moving as he explained some new piece of camera equipment. He saw Prompto pause, frowning slightly, and went to ask what was wrong, only to have Prompto slam into him, taking them both down, rolling to the side. The sound of a bullet impacting the concrete where he’d just been standing had him shoving aside the shock instantly.

Prompto scrambled free of the tangle they’d been in and then dragged him back further into cover even as people scattered. “You okay?” he demanded, looking him over, and Noctis nodded.

“Where?” he asked, and Prompto pointed at the roof of a nearby building even as he grabbed his phone and made a call. Cor, that was good, the Guard would be deployed immediately. Noctis got his own out and called Gladio, his Shield was going to be very angry at not being there to protect him, while also proud of Prom.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis left the Council meeting without a word, walking swiftly through the halls. “My son?” he demanded.

“Unharmed except for possible scrapes and mild bruises according to Argentum, Sire,” Ackers answered. “He caught the light on the snipers scope and tackled the Prince, but they don’t dare move from under cover without backup.”

Regis nodded. Prompto had saved Noctis, had risked his life for his son. He may be generally harder to kill, but a bullet to the brain would take him out as easily as anyone else. Someone had tried to kill his son and he felt his magic stir, the Crystal and Lucii screaming at the threat to Noctis, but he had practice in pushing them aside to focus.

Cor would be going personally to assure Noctis’ safety during transport back to the Citadel, leaving Elshett in command while he was out, which was why Ackers was the one reporting to him.

“Have there been any threats?” he demanded.

“None that were considered legitimate, Sire. We have already begun looking into them again.”

Regis nodded, as much as he wanted to lock the city down, it just wasn’t feasible. Security around insomnia was already tight thanks to the Wall and checkpoints, security that had been increased since they had learnt of the Empire’s successfully inserting at least two agents. So had this threat come from within? He knew many were unhappy with some of his policies, had they chosen to target his son?

“I want copies of all reports, send them to Scientia as well,” he ordered, it was that or Ignis would hack them to see for himself. He was good at spotting things even some of their most seasoned intelligence agents missed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto held tightly to Noctis’ hand, glad the seats kept the action hidden. He’d never actually witnessed an assassination attempt before, let alone been right there for one. The last reported one on Noctis had been months before they’d met. Not many people targeted him thankfully.

If he hadn’t caught the slight glint of metal…human eyes likely wouldn’t have, even ones trained in firearms. He had sniper training himself after all, he knew the signs to watch for. He’d nearly lost Noctis today, despite the fact that his only injuries had been caused by Prompto’s desperate tackle. He felt really bad about that, but Noct had just called up a potion and healed them all like it was nothing.

“It’s okay,” Noct whispered, squeezing his hand, and he squeezed back.

He had the feeling that he’d be staying in the Citadel for at least a few days after that attack. If only he’d gotten a look at who it was, they’d only found the abandoned sniper position, no weapon or shooter. That meant the threat was still out there somewhere. He would not let them get Noctis.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio paced Noctis’ room angrily, Ignis already going through the reports that were starting to flood in. He wouldn’t calm down until the guys were there and he could see for himself that they were alright. He knew that even as Noct’s Shield he couldn’t be with him 24/7, that was why he had a whole Retinue, but it still felt like he’d failed.

The doors opened and they walked in, rumpled and dusty…but unharmed. No...that was blood. “Noct?”

“I’m fine,” he promised. “I know why motorcyclists wear jackets though, rolling on concrete is not fun.”

“Sorry,” Prompto immediately said, and Noctis grabbed him, cupping his cheek in one hand. Gladio and Ignis immediately found other things to focus on, though Gladio did listen, wanting to know more about what had happened.

“Prom, I’d rather a million bruises and scrapes than a bullet any day. Even I can read the angles enough to tell that would have been a headshot. You saved my life, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

Gladio saw Ignis blanch slightly at Noctis’ admission and knew he’d probably paled a shade or two too. A headshot…not even magic could bring a person back from that. They could have lost Noctis. He felt a bit sick. And very grateful for Prompto’s great eyesight and reaction times. They owed him everything. They could have lost Prompto too since if he’d tackled Noct then he would have likely passed through the bullets trajectory. He could have died to save Noctis and he hadn’t even finished training yet. They’d gotten too complacent about the two going out alone in the city. That would have to change.

_TBC…_


End file.
